1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of changing light transmittance according to modes, and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is widely used in personal portable devices, e.g., a moving picture experts group layer 3 (MP3) player, a mobile phone, or the like, and other display, e.g., televisions, computer monitors, or the like, due to its excellent characteristics with respect to viewing angles, contrast, response times, power consumption, and the like. The organic light-emitting display apparatus has a self-emission characteristic, and thus, does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus. Therefore, a thickness and a weight of the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be reduced. Also, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may have a transparent thin-film transistor (TFT) or a transparent organic light-emitting device and may have a transmission region (or a transmittance window) separate from a pixel region, so that the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be formed as a transparent display apparatus.